


The Freshmen

by yesterdayschild



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdayschild/pseuds/yesterdayschild
Summary: What if Jane had gotten to go to BCU and what if Maura had met her there? What if that explained how familiar Maura and Jane are in later years?-- I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or make any money from it.--





	The Freshmen

**Author's Note:**

> A story that's been sitting on my computer for a while and I just picked up again. I'm not sure how long it's going to be or if it's a one-shot. (Why won't my brain let me forget this dang show??)  
> F/F, Rizzles. I think this will have multiple chapters, but I don't know. Thanks for reading.

“Maura Isles!” 

Maura was pulled out of her make out induced, hormone fueled haze by a familiar raspy voice. She moved away from the petite redhead she had just been kissing, and leaned back against the wall of her dorm room. She looked up to see a lanky figure silhouetted in her doorway. 

“Jane.” Maura said simply. 

“You really ought to lock your door, if you don’t want people barging in on you.” Jane growled in a low voice. 

“Well, most people knock before ‘barging in’ as you just did.” Maura retorted and was pleased to see a grin on Grace’s face. 

“Maura. We need to talk.” Jane demanded. 

Maura turned her gaze to Grace, who shrugged and smiled in understanding. She stood up from the bed and grabbed her purse off Maura’s desk before heading towards the door.

“See you in class Monday, Maura.” 

She left, shutting the door to Maura’s dorm room behind her. 

Maura reached over to turn on her desk lamp, before settling back against her pillows. She regarded Jane cooly, “Well, you have my attention now Jane. What is it you wanted to discuss?” 

Jane shifted from one foot to the other, running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m pissed at you.” She finally managed, her voice lacking the venom it had contained earlier.

“How so, Jane?” Maura asked, a bemused smile tugging at her lips. 

“You… You made me like you. You made me question… everything.” She rasped as she paced back in forth in the small space between Maura’s door and wardrobe. 

“I was perfectly happy. With Casey, and whatever boy was around once Casey left. It was fine. It was easy. I knew how to… date guys.” She continued pacing, actively avoiding looking towards Maura. Maura remained quiet, interested to hear what else Jane had to say.

“And then you showed up. In one of my criminology classes, because apparently a full load of pre-med classes wasn’t challenging enough. Sitting in the front of the room, wearing your… pencil skirts.” 

Maura stifled a giggle at the fact that Jane Rizzoli knew what a pencil skirt was. 

Jane’s dark eyes flashed in Maura’s direction before she resumed her pacing and staring intently at the ceiling. 

“I was intrigued by you. I wanted to get to know you. So I skipped class the next day so that I’d have an excuse to ask for your notes. An excuse to talk to you, really.”

Maura frowned. “You skipped class on purpose in order to ask for my notes? If I had known that I certainly wouldn’t have let you copy them.” 

Maura could see Jane struggle not to grin, but she eventually lost the battle. “Yeah I kinda figured that.”

“And then we met in the library so I could copy them and we talked and it was clear immediately that you were a genius. And I felt incredibly dumb because you were talking about amoeba and protozoa and I don't even know what. Luckily you didn’t care that I had no clue what you were talking about, you were so happy just to spout off information. And then it happened. I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. You know that expression, butterflies in your stomach? And it was stupid. Because I’d never felt that way around guys before. I’d never felt that way around anyone before. You were oblivious, continuing to ramble on about waterborne diseases, and I was just sitting there waiting for the ground to split open and swallow me up.” 

Jane had stopped pacing now and was now staring intently at Maura. 

“Then we kissed, outside your dorm after that horrible frat party where you told me you could taste aluminum in the beer. And it was wonderful.” Jane smiled at the memory. 

“And then I bolted. I rushed away from you and refused to talk to you because I was scared. You scared the shit out of me, Maura. I was scared about everything I was feeling and scared at how happy you made me and so I ran, and I pushed you away. I tried to bury myself in school and parties and boys. To forget you.”

Jane shook her head, as if to clear it, her dark curls fluttering with the movement. 

“But it didn’t work. It’s been three months and I still can’t forget you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I got scared and ran… And I just want to.. Try again.” She shrugged one shoulder in question. 

“You ruined me.” Jane rasped. “It’s like this alternate reality and now I can’t forget it exists.” 

She shakily climbed onto the bed next to Maura, staring at the blonde imploringly. 

Maura didn’t reply, just growled and straddled Jane’s legs, leaning down to suck on the brunette’s neck.

“Too much talking…” Maura mumbled into the smooth skin of Jane’s neck. 

She moved up to kiss Jane hard, before pushing her tongue aggressively into the brunette’s mouth. She pulled back after a few moments, green eyes blazing as she stared intently at Jane. 

“Do you think about me when you’re with him?” Maura asked quietly, but Jane could hear the edge in her voice. “Whichever boy you’ve chosen.” 

Maura shoved a leg in between Jane’s thighs, pressing into the brunette. “Do you think about this when you’re with him? The way I feel against your body? And how he’s all hard, rough edges where I’m soft curves?”

Jane was panting by this point, between Maura’s words and the insistent pressure of her knee between Jane’s thighs, she was having a hard time forming any coherent thoughts.

“Maura, I…”

“What Jane? Don’t lie to me. Don’t you dare lie to me and tell me that it’s not true.” 

Jane gasped as Maura leaned down to suck on her neck again. “It is true.” She exhaled forcefully. 

Maura grinned before biting the sensitive skin of Jane’s collarbone. Maura soothed the bite with a flick of her tongue before leaning back on her knees. Jane leaned forward in an attempt to kiss the blonde again, but Maura stopped her. 

“You ignored me for three months Jane. And now you’re back and you climb into my bed. Why should I just forgive you?” 

Her eyes bored into the brunette and her mouth was set in a hard line. 

“Maybe I should just fuck you and then refuse to speak to you.” 

With that Maura pulled back from Jane and stepped off the bed. “Maybe we better stop before one of us does something we’ll regret.”

Jane shook her head in bewilderment but crawled off the bed and moved towards the door. 

“I really am sorry Maura.” She said quietly, halfway facing the door. She turned to look once more at Maura before slipping out of the room. Maura was standing beside her bed, the wide neck of her t-shirt hanging off of one freckled shoulder. Her mouth was firmly set in a line but Jane could see something in her eyes, a glimmer of… what was it? Sadness, regret? Jane sighed and pulled the door shut behind her. 

 

——————

 

Hours later Maura lay in bed, unable to sleep. She knew she had been mean to Jane, horrible actually. She knew that it was wrong of her to kiss the brunette like that, to touch her that way. Maura had never been so physically aggressive with someone before. Jane brought out a different side of Maura. Maura shuddered, not necessarily a good side. 

She sighed heavily and flopped onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She had no idea what had possessed her to react that way to Jane’s apology. She had been disappointed when Jane ran off after their first kiss and it had taken her a while to get over the brunette. But the truth was, she had gotten over her. She’d moved on, flirting with and casually dating a handful of different people since September. With her newfound freedom at college, falling into and out of relationships was what Maura had spent the majority of her first semester doing. 

She had written Jane off after their first kiss, chalking it up to Jane not being interested in girls. It wasn’t the first time it had happened. In spite of how socially awkward Maura could be most of the time, there was a pleasant absence of talking required when you’re making out with someone. A physical relationship was where Maura excelled. 

That was what Maura was seeking, that cool September night outside the dorms when she kissed Jane. She had desperately wanted to kiss the brunette since the moment she laid eyes on her in class. She was intrigued by the woman who seemed to care very little for her appearance, as evidenced by the softball t-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees, not to mention the untamed curls that fell into Jane’s eyes when she bent to take notes. And yet, Jane was so incredibly gorgeous, Maura could barely pay attention to the professor’s lecture. 

It had been an innocent kiss, their first one, soft but sweet, suited to the teenagers they still were. Jane had definitely responded to Maura’s lips on hers, but as Maura pulled back she saw the deer in the headlights look on Jane’s face. Jane made some excuse and beat a hasty retreat up the front steps of the building. 

Maura remembered shaking her head as she walked across the green to her own dorm. She must have misread the situation as she often did with social situations. Usually she was better at feeling out romantic ones. She moved on after that night, Jane was easily replaced by someone else; the girl from her chem class, the guy from anatomy. She’d only been auditing the criminology class after all, it wasn’t like she had any excuse to run into Jane again. 

Until tonight. When Jane had burst in to Maura’s dorm room, waxing poetic about butterflies in her stomach and how she couldn’t forget Maura. She had to admit, it was nice to hear. Because in spite of the fact that Maura had busied herself with school and a few romantic dalliances, she hadn’t completely forgot about Jane. 

Sometimes in that hazy space before falling asleep, Maura thought of her. Jane’s long fingers, as she copied Maura’s notes in the library. The way when she laughed her whole face lit up, how Maura wanted to go on making her laugh forever. She wouldn’t admit it to herself and she only indulged in these thoughts occasionally, but Maura did think about Jane.   
She tried not to during daylight hours, telling herself that it wasn’t meant to be. That she and Jane had been ships passing in the night. Or perhaps, colliding. 

So why had Maura reacted that way to Jane tonight? What had made her so intent to dominate Jane, to toy with her before ultimately shoving her away. Perhaps it had been the mention of Casey and of the other boys Jane had dated. Logically, Maura knew that Jane had the right to date anyone she pleased, their “thing” hadn’t even been a thing. It was   
just a kiss. Although Maura had hoped for something more. 

She rolled over to look at the glowing lights on her alarm clock, 3:07. The longest stretch of night, it seemed. Maura rolled onto her back again, tucking her arm underneath her head. She needed to apologize to Jane. She needed to try to explain why she had done what she did earlier that night, even if she didn’t know the reason herself. She closed her eyes, comforted by the fact that she would seek Jane out and attempt to make things right. She just hoped Jane would speak to her. 

 

——— 

 

The next day was Friday and Maura only had three classes on Friday. She’d made up her mind early that morning that she would go and find Jane that evening. She waited until after dinner and hoped that Jane would be in her dorm room, not out with friends or at the movies.

Maura made her way up to the fourth floor where Jane’s room was, reaching down to straighten her skirt and pull her hair over her shoulders before knocking on Jane’s door. Maura could hear talking and laughter on the other side of the door while she waited. She wondered if Jane had friends over. She almost turned around to leave when the door opened and Jane appeared. 

“Maura.” Jane stated, cooly. 

“Hello, Jane. I was wondering if we could talk?” 

“Uh, now’s probably not the best time.” Jane replied as there was another burst of laughter from within the room. 

“Oh, if you have friends over we can do this another time.” Maura offered, ready to back down the hallway.

“It’s not… I mean, my roommate has friends over.” Jane admitted. 

“Oh. Well, we could go for a walk?” 

“You know it’s December? In Boston, no less.” Jane asked incredulously. 

“It’s not that cold out. It’s actually quite refreshing.” Maura said cheerfully.

Jane shot Maura a disbelieving look before she opened the door a bit wider. “Ugh, gimme a minute, let me get my coat.” She disappeared back in her room for a minute before reappearing, pulling on a royal blue peacoat. She tugged gloves out of the pockets while they set off down the hall. 

An awkward silence fell over the two as they made their way down the stairs and to the front door. When they stopped just inside the building for Maura to put on her gloves and reposition her hat on her head she turned to face Jane. 

“Thank you for agreeing to talk to me. I need to apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night. I have no idea what came over me. It was completely uncalled for, for me to… manhandle you that way.” 

The corners of Jane’s mouth turned up at the word “manhandle”. 

“Well you weren’t exactly manhandling me. You weigh what like 90 pounds? I could have taken you.” Jane scoffed.

“Still, I apologize. It was unbecoming behavior on my part, crass and uncalled for.” Maura continued, pulling nervously on the fingers of her gloves.   
Jane didn’t reply, but pushed open the doors and stepped out into the twilight. The sun had gone down and it was definitely chilly, but not freezing which was surprising for Boston. 

Maura followed her out and they set out on one of the sidewalks, headed nowhere in particular. The pair walked in silence for a few minutes before Maura spoke again, “It was really nice what you said. The part about how you couldn’t stop thinking about me.” 

Maura could swear she saw Jane’s cheeks redden slightly, and not just from the cold. 

“Yeah, well you’re kind of hard to forget about. And it’s not like I didn’t try.” Jane admitted, shoving her hands in her pockets. 

Maura smiled at that statement and at Jane’s obvious nervousness. 

“Well that’s nice to hear. Honestly I thought I had completely scared you off with that kiss. The way you looked after it happened…” Maura trailed off. 

“You did.” Jane snorted. “I mean, I was scared. Terrified actually. Because I liked it. And I wasn’t prepared to deal with what that meant.” 

Maura was quiet, looking up to see the stars starting to shine in a clear night sky. 

“That’s why I ran and that’s why I purposely avoided seeing you again. I told myself if I never ran into you again, I would stop thinking about you. Any feelings I had would go away. It didn’t work. Even without seeing you I wondered where you were, what you were doing.” Jane glanced towards Maura as if to gauge the blonde’s reaction. “Finally I gave up. That’s when I started working up the courage to come see you. I tried to plan out what I would say to you, how to express why it’d taken me three months to get up the nerve to come see you. But eventually I decided to wing it. You know I almost turned around and left when I saw that girl there with you. I almost ran again. But I decided I’d already pushed my way in, I might as well say my piece.”

She seemed to run out of things to say at that point, becomingly overly interested in a passing dog. 

“I’m glad you found the courage to come and see me, to say those things.” Maura said quietly, trying to catch Jane’s eyes. “I didn’t come to you, because I figured I’d read the situation completely wrong and offended you by kissing you. I have to admit, I held out hope though. I wondered if one day, I’d see you again on campus and something would have changed.” 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Maura added, “I hope I didn’t ruin everything with the way I reacted. It was some sort of horrible knee-jerk reaction. I don’t know what came over me. I guess, in spite of trying to forget you, I was still more emotionally involved than I thought I was. And hearing about your boyfriend… made me jealous even though I had no right to be.”

“Well you don’t have to be. He’s gone. He was barely even a boyfriend.” Jane replied. 

Maura had to admit she was pleased to hear that bit of information. “Still, you have absolutely every right to be angry with me.”

“Yeah, but I’m not…” Jane trailed off as she glanced sideways at Maura. “Actually it was kind of incredibly… hot.” Jane practically whispered the last word and she blushed as she smiled sheepishly at Maura. 

“Oh.” Maura breathed, surprised. She grinned at the brunette. “Well…” 

“Not that I need any of that information making it’s way around campus.” Jane grinned back. “I have a reputation to uphold after all.” 

Maura noticed a slight strut in her walk and she had to laugh. “Of course. Well if you wanted we could get together sometime. You know maybe go for a coffee.”

“Yes.” Jane replied almost immediately. “I mean, sure.”

Maura had to smile, as Jane was really quite adorable, trying not to seem so eager. Her curls were sticking out everywhere under her beanie and the tip of her nose was starting to turn pink from the cold. 

“How about tomorrow afternoon? I’ve got some studying to do in the morning. But maybe around two?” 

“Sure, two sounds great. We can meet at The Red Cat?” Jane was pulling the collar of her coat closer to her. The temperature was dropping fast. 

“Alright. Well I’ll see you then. I’d better get back to my dorm. Sorry to keep you out in the cold.” Maura apologized. 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind.” Jane assured her, a shy smile playing on her lips. 

“Either way, it’s turning frigid.” Maura had stopped walking. Jane stopped to stand in front of her. She stepped forward slowly, closing the distance between the two girls. She kissed Jane softly. “Goodnight, Jane.” 

“Goodnight, Maura.” Jane breathed as Maura pulled back slowly, both of their breath forming clouds in the air. 

Maura turned and walked in the direction of her dorm, knowing that if she didn’t go with purpose she might turn around and keep kissing Jane until one of them turned to ice. She knew if she kept going she’d never want to stop. 

She walked back to her dorm room, smiling the whole way.


End file.
